Azul y escarlata
by Hatobamu
Summary: No existe ningún otro lugar donde quisiera estar, bajo este cielo de azul y escarlata al amanecer… ¡quiero seguir tu luz y volar a casa! allí donde pertenezco, porque somos más que hermanos, un solo corazón, un abrazo entre dos fuegos que no se podrá extinguir jamás.


_La siguiente obra, tiene el único propósito de conmover corazoncitos, hacer saltar lágrimas, arrancar gritos, sonrisas y sobre todo honrar a la OTP suprema de vuestra servidora_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Porque Jerzagelizar el mundo es posible, ¡una historia a la vez!_

 _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

 _Lo que sea que se llegue a entender por trama —aunque usted no lo crea— es mío y cualquier similitud con alguna otra historia, real o ficticia, es pura coincidencia_

—oOo—

—JERZA, ETERNAMENTE JERZA—

* * *

:-:-:-:

El sol de aquella mañana se levantaba altivo y orgulloso por sobre las verdes y alegres colinas de Evergreen, una pintoresca región del oeste de Fiore cerca del imponente lago Sciliore. A través de coloridos valles y extensas llanuras, un par de vigorosos caballos guiados por hábiles jinetes galopaban por las floridas praderas, sierras de suaves pendientes y frondosos bosques, surcados por plácidas lagunas y ríos serpenteantes. Al pasar por uno de aquellos arroyos corrientosos, los cascos de los equinos golpearon contra el agua con tal fuerza que los diminutos fragmentos esféricos del líquido elemento salpicaron a los rostros sonrientes de quienes dirigían su marcha. Cuando saltaron por una pequeña depresión a toda velocidad y al recibir la caricia del viento sobre su piel, aquel par de jóvenes y entusiastas jinetes casi podían sentir que volaban.

Sin poder evitarlo, el joven de cabello azul soltó las riendas de su cabalgadura y extendiendo los brazos elevó un sonoro grito de guerra _mahou_ que terminó por arrancarle una espontánea carcajada a su compañera pelirroja. Ella no podía dejar de verle con profunda sorpresa y admiración, incapaz de describir la inquietud en su pecho —rebosante de alegría— a causa de aquel joven, en otro tiempo, tan solitario y callado, un niño incapaz de sonreír, ahora, convertido en un valiente y bravo cowboy de las llanuras. Si ella tenía algo que ver en el desarrollo de aquella faceta tan vivaz y llena de energía en su querido amigo peliazul, no le importaba, pues muy en lo profundo de su ser, estaba enteramente convencida que _Jellal Scarlet_ había comenzado a experimentar por cuenta propia aquello que todos buscan pero que muy pocos alcanzan… verdadera libertad ¡y le gustaba!

« _Así es como debe ser._ » dijo ella para sí, esbozando una cándida sonrisa.

Cuando la luz de mediodía calentaba aquellas tierras llanas, sobre una suave pendiente, los jinetes detuvieron su marcha proporcionando descanso a sus respectivas cabalgaduras y también para que pudiesen admirar el paisaje a mitad de la nada, mientras compartían la merienda. Luego de aquel descanso, los jóvenes continuaron con su cabalgata atravesando un oscuro bosquecillo abundante en arces, robles y avellanos. Al salir del bosque hacia la claridad, tomaron el camino de una cuesta demasiado empinada y subieron por la ladera de una cascada de la que saltaba el agua cristalina —que literalmente los dejó empapados de la cabeza a los pies— hasta que llegaron a la cima y desde allí continuaron por lo que se había convertido en un hermoso pero no menos peligroso desfiladero lleno de rocas, desde el que se podía ver toda la llanura con sus verdes bosques de pino, las muy lejanas montañas, blancas por las nubes que allí posaban, y un inmenso lago de hermoso color azul.

El viento en la cumbre del peñasco daba de lleno en el rostro del joven peliazul que cabalgaba lado a lado con su compañera pelirroja, imposibilitado de quitar los ojos de ella, siquiera por un instante. Quizá debía culpar al sol por hacerla ver tan radiantemente irresistible o debía culpar al viento que movía con gracia sus hermosos cabellos rojos, ondeando como danzantes llamas de fuego, ¡no! debía culpar a sus propios ojos por anular la belleza del paisaje vespertino que tenia de fondo. Comparada con _Erza Knightwalker_ , todo aquello le parecía superfluo e insípido. Comparado con el rojo de su larga cabellera, aquel atardecer carecía de color. ¿Belleza? En ese preciso instante, no existía nada más bello que la chica que compartía su camino.

« _¿Cómo puedes ser tan hermosa?_ » suspiró con ilusión, hechizado por la intensidad en la mirada de la pelirroja. Curvando sus labios en una tierna sonrisa, le extendió la mano. Ella, al notar aquel gesto, reaccionó de igual manera.

Los chicos entrelazaron sus dedos en un fuerte apretón que unió sus manos y continuaron cabalgando —a paso moderado— disfrutando del descenso a la luz de aquel rojizo atardecer.

:-:-:-:

—AZUL & ESCARLATA—

 _Mi amor… por el resto de mis días_

OPENING: _Feels Like Home - Melissa Etheridge & Josh Kelley_

* * *

—o1o—

—BAJO ESTE CIELO—

:-:-:-:

Era una típica tarde veraniega y el sol caía sobre el dilatado valle de Little Shelter produciendo un calor infernal. Por la solitaria ruta 196 transitaba un joven preparatoriano de rebeldes cabellos azules, con nada más que una mochila de viaje y una vieja libreta en las manos. Un peculiar cuaderno de notas con las hojas secas y amarillas, y la decolorada cubierta carmín. Aquella libreta estaba tan vieja y desgastada, vieja como cada cosa que se somete a la voluntad del tiempo —con una historia que más adelante conoceremos— y desgastada por el evidente aprecio del su portador por lo que en ella se hallaba escrito: increíbles relatos y antiguas leyendas _mahou_.

Aquel joven que caminaba sobre el asfalto de la carretera —que parecía concentrar sobre sí el ardor de los rayos solares— mantenía el aliento expectante y los ojos fijos en su lectura, pues tenía «esa» extraña sensación, que en cualquier momento se hallaría formando parte de la historia:

.

xº~O~ºX~º+º~ºXº~O~ºx

 _Aconteció en un tiempo, que fue mucho antes que nuestro tiempo, cuando el mundo aún era joven y los clanes compartían una sola tierra, que hubo una guerra tan sangrienta que amenazó con extinguir la llama de la humanidad._

 _En los dominios del cielo, el concilio de los grandes jefes, al percibir el inevitable destino de los habitantes de la tierra, decidió enviar a sus mejores guerreros con el fin de detener aquella oscura matanza._

 _Pero la raza de los hombres, embrutecidos por el odio y su sed de venganza rehusaron deponer las armas y así fue, que el guerrero más poderoso del ejército celestial, intervino._

 _Dice la leyenda, que en una sola noche, aquel guerrero del cielo luchó, sin ayuda, contra mil hombres y antes del alba, los cuerpos de todos sus adversarios se hallaban flotando en un río de sangre._

 _El temor se apoderó de los habitantes de la tierra y con la extinción de los rebeldes, llegó la paz._

 _El ejército del cielo se retiró a su lugar, pero al recoger los despojos de la guerra, «Lanza valiente» jefe del clan de los cazadores de búfalos alados encontró entre la inmundicia de la muerte algo inusual…_

xº~O~ºX~º+º~ºXº~O~ºx

.

—Buenas tardes jovencito.

Tan concentrado se encontraba el peliazul en su lectura, que no se había dado cuenta del automóvil que paralelo a su caminata, le seguía. Pero en cuanto escuchó el repentino y amable saludo, de inmediato levantó la vista para encontrar el ancho rostro risueño de una dulce _señora mayor_ , que de alguna manera le recordó mucho a su abuela. Todavía asombrado por lo inesperado de la situación, el muchacho se forzó a torcer una pequeña sonrisa.

—B-buenas tardes… —devolvió el saludo con mucha cortesía.

—Mi nombre es Marl —la risueña señora que iba en el asiento de pasajero se presentó—, este es mi esposo —señaló hacia el muy alterado conductor, un hombre nervioso y aparentemente quisquilloso, que miraba hacia el joven con desconfianza—. Vamos a la ciudad a visitar a nuestro hijo y su familia —explicó—, pero me parece que nos hemos perdido. ¿Serías tan amable de indicarnos el mejor camino hacia Florange City?

—P-por supuesto —el chico asintió con la cabeza—, solo siga derecho por la carretera —apuntó para luego gesticular una mueca indeterminada al darse cuenta que aquello no había sido necesario en realidad—, enseguida encontrará el cruce que lleva a la autopista —terminó rascándose la cabeza apenado.

—Muchas gracias hijito —agradeció la señora con una enorme sonrisa dulzona—, ¿necesitas que te llevemos?

—¡Kyaaa! —el hombre detrás del volante estalló frunciendo el ceño (aquel entrecejo tan peculiar con esa única y espesa ceja) más de lo que estaba y levantando la voz con irritación dijo—: No creo que eso sea necesario.

—¡Lucky, no seas grosero! —la mujer reprendió a su marido—. Mira que este chico fue muy amable…

—El señor tiene razón —intervino el muchacho de forma inmediata—, no es necesaria tanta molestia.

—¿Lo ves mujer? —interrumpió el hombre con un exagerado tono elevado que hacía evidente su impaciencia—. Deja de molestar al chico.

—Pero él nos indicó el camino —replicó la dulce señora y volviendo el rostro hacia el peliazul le dijo—: Deberíamos como mínimo acercarte hacia donde te diriges…

—Oh, por favor, no —el joven levantó sus manos pidiendo un poco de calma y comprensión—. No falta mucho para llegar a mi destino… —insistió sin mucho éxito.

Luego de un rato de escuchar discutir a la pareja por su causa —lo que le dejó un mal sabor de boca y un extraño hormigueo en el estómago— y de explicar nueve veces que tanta gentileza no era necesaria, el automóvil emprendió la marcha.

—Ve con mucho cuidado hijito… —recomendó la mujer, no muy satisfecha por dejar «abandonado» al muchacho, sacando medio cuerpo por la ventana—. Hasta pronto —se despidió agitando la mano efusivamente.

El peliazul correspondió el gesto levantando su brazo derecho en alto, hasta que aquel vehículo solo era un pequeño punto que se perdía en la distancia.

Al verse solo otra vez, en medio de la carretera, el joven azulado dio un suspiro y pasó una mirada escrutante alrededor de aquel paraje que le era tan familiar (una imponente llanura que se extendía hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, cultivo tras cultivo de maíz, trigales casi listos para la cosecha y más allá, tierra destinada para la siembra de los girasoles) inhaló profundo hasta llenarse los pulmones del aire puro del campo y siguió con su camino, hasta que algunos kilómetros más adelante…

.

.

.

Una sonrisa soñadora adornó el rostro del muchacho cuando reconoció la entrada de tierra que llevaba hasta aquella propiedad conocida como Marvell Hill. Media hora, tal vez más, de caminata a través de los campos de trigo y alfalfa llegó a un pequeño altozano desde donde divisó una gran porción del valle con la enorme casona en el fondo, su jardín y la huerta, rodeados por viejos arboles de nogal, álamos y albaricoqueros. A medida que descendía por el camino y se acercaba, logró ver los corrales y caballerizas detrás de la casa y más allá, el henil, de donde salió una niña pequeña de cabello castaño, con la naricita semejante a la de un cachorro. Ella, al levantar la vista y ver al joven, dejó caer a sus pies descalzos el balde de metal que llevaba en las manos, derramando su contenido por el suelo.

—¡Jellal! —la muchacha exclamó por la sorpresa. De inmediato emprendió veloz carrera hasta llegar a donde el joven se encontraba a mitad de camino.

—Hola Coco —saludó el recién llegado haciendo un ademan con la mano.

—¡Me da gusto verte otra vez! —la pequeña se acercó dando saltos y se prendió del cuello del chico cortando su respiración.

Aunque emocionado por el cálido recibimiento, el peliazul sabía que era necesario finalizar aquel abrazo antes de terminar muerto por asfixia.

—C-Coco, no respiro —murmuró apenas.

La pequeña castaña al escuchar aquella queja lastimera tomó conciencia de la situación y de inmediato liberó el cuello del peliazul, que a esas alturas se había puesto morado.

—¡Oops, lo siento! —se rió la niña por su torpeza mientras veía a aquel chico recoger grandes bocanadas de aire con desesperación.

:-:-:-:

 _Algunos minutos después…_

Descendía ya el sol hacia las colinas de Evergreen. El muchacho y la niña pequeña se encontraban conversando, sentados en las gradas del pórtico de la casa.

—¿No se supone que estabas en ese _campamento infierno_ que tiene campo minado, cercas electrificadas y un foso con cocodrilos…? —la niña lanzó aquella pregunta en son de burla.

—¿Dónde te encierran en un cuarto oscuro y tiran la llave? —el muchacho se dispuso a seguir aquel juego—. Honestamente Coco, ¿crees que iría a parar a un lugar como ese? —preguntó fingiendo indignación.

—Tal vez… —sorpresivamente, la pequeña se puso al nivel de los ojos del chico, acto que le hizo sentir incómodo—, té escapaste, ¿verdad? —le escudriñó para posterior a eso exclamar exaltada—, ¡lo sabía!

—Tch, acabo de llegar y ya empiezas con toda esa suspicacia tuya tan exagerada —Jellal volvió el rostro escondiendo su disgusto o tal vez, una secreta sonrisa—. Y luego qué… ¿me acusarás de piromaníaco?

—¿Y eso es cierto? —la pequeña Coco se llevó las manos a la boca, escandalizada por la confirmación de los rumores—. Las noticias vuelan tan rápido…

—Para tu información —el peliazul levantó la voz con auténtica molestia—, aquel incendio en el festival científico de mi escuela… fue un accidente.

La niña al escucharle se rió. Hacer rabiar a su querido primo peliazul —por todas esas caras que ponía— era uno de sus deportes favoritos.

—Tranquilo, yo te creo —le aseguró la castaña esbozando una sonrisa pícara—. « _Aunque con esa reputación que te has formado…_ » se dijo así misma con seriedad—, pero dime —cambió el tema—, ¿viniste a pie desde la estación de Little Shelter?

—¿Tiene algo de malo? —Jellal todavía se escuchaba muy molesto.

—No —Coco soltó una risita traviesa—. Solo que me parece curioso que existiendo una línea de autobús que te deja en la entrada te la des de trotamundos. Además, a Grandeeney no le gusta que hagas eso…

—Me da tiempo para pensar —se justificó el joven peliazul levantando los ojos hacia el cielo—. Por cierto, ¿cómo están todos? —preguntó volviendo el rostro hacia Coco—. ¿Y Wendy? Quiero ver cuánto ha crecido esa pequeña.

—Ella y tía Grandy fueron a Straussfield a despedir al Coronel Strauss —repuso la castaña de inmediato—. Estarán aquí en un par de horas… creo yo. Como ya te dije, llegaste antes y nadie te esperaba.

—¿Y mi abuelo? —el peliazul preguntó con un tono más reverente.

—El abuelo sigue igual que siempre —respondió la niña utilizando el mismo tono—, de hecho, se fue a la granja de Mary Hughes desde la mañana y por lo visto no piensa regresar, si siguen con problemas para contratar obreros, tendremos que ir a ayudarles.

—Solidaridad y gentileza… —susurró Jellal con una sonrisita.

—Ese es el lema del pueblo —Coco no tuvo ningún reparo en recordárselo a sí misma y también al peliazul—. El valor va por nuestra cuenta —terminó guiñándole el ojo.

Ambos rieron mirando hacia los bastos campos de trigo. El suave viento de la tarde mecía las espigas —casi maduras— dando la apariencia de una marea de olas verde-doradas.

Inesperadamente, como si hubiese recordado algo importante, aquel joven de cabellos azules se levantó de su lugar y dando un par de pasos, volviendo la vista hacia la niña preguntó—: ¿Le importará a mi tía si tomo prestado uno de los caballos?

Coco levantó una ceja extrañada por aquella pregunta: —Tú sabes que no —dijo torciendo una sonrisa.

—Bien —el peliazul asintió con la cabeza y de inmediato se dirigió hacia los establos.

Su pequeña prima castaña al verle se levantó de su lugar y dando largos y animados saltos a uno y otro lado del sendero comenzó a seguirle.

—¿Irás a ver a Knigthwalker? —la niña con nariz de perrito y gorro con orejas colgantes ahogó una risita. Se hizo un breve silencio de indiferencia y Coco, cansada de esperar alguna respuesta prosiguió—. No creo que ella tenga ganas de verte —largó una risotada al aire—, no después de lo de la última vez…

—Pues se aguanta —repuso el peliazul con tono desafiante—, o puede golpearme si así lo desea.

—No hay duda de que lo hará —Coco no dejaba de correr y saltar alrededor del joven.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —Jellal preguntó, dirigiendo una mirada precautoria a su pequeña prima, pero ella, en lugar de sentirse intimidada respondió con un tono divertido que terminó por alertar al peliazul—. La señorita Mirajane…

Ni bien escuchó aquel nombre, el chico de cabellos azules no pudo evitar torcer el labio en una mueca que a Coco le pareció divertida.

—Anduvo metiéndole cosas en la cabeza desde el pasado invierno —prosiguió la pequeña con una sonrisa que advertía precaución—, así que… —en aquel instante la pequeña se puso muy seria—, no permitas que la emoción del momento te ciegue y no veas venir aquel golpazo —Coco terminó de recomendar al peliazul y volvió a sonreír.

—Lo recordaré… —dijo Jellal luego de escuchar aquella recomendación, ¿o era una advertencia?

—Pues no me convences —ofendida y resignada la floppy castaña cruzó las manos sobre su cabeza—. Ya puedo ver tu lamentable futuro…

El joven hizo oídos sordos a las ocurrentes premoniciones de su primita y entrando en las caballerizas dirigió sus pasos hacia el lugar donde se encontraba descansando un magnífico ejemplar equino, macho, de color castaño rojizo, con una mancha blanca en la frente que tenía forma de punta de flecha.

—Hola Aren —luego de aquel saludo Jellal se acercó hacia el caballo con total familiaridad. Ni bien escuchó la voz de su joven amo, el animal saltó en su lugar, eufórico e inquieto se puso a relinchar y golpear el suelo con sus patas delanteras—. Ha pasado tiempo… viejo amigo —el peliazul llegó hasta el corcel y levantando los brazos hasta su cruz, le rodeó en un fuerte abrazo.

—Está muy feliz de verte, casi como si anticipara tus deseos —la niña comentó a espaldas del joven, conmovida por la escena—. La señorita Erza estaba muy molesta contigo, pero no por eso ha dejado de venir todos los fines de semana para sacarlo a jugar. Es más, creo que lo malacostumbró…

Jellal escuchaba con total atención todo lo que Coco le informaba, estaba feliz y muy agradecido por aquel gesto tan gentil de parte de su querida amiga pelirroja. Aquello le hizo sonreír.

« _Erza…_ » pensó en ella de nuevo, algo que había notado, sucedía muy a menudo últimamente.

—De no ser por eso, Aren se aburre y se pone de muy mal humor —concluyó la pequeña y dirigió pasos hacia la salida para dejar a solas a los compañeros, no sin antes murmurar con saña—, me recuerda a alguien que conozco.

El peliazul ignoró aquel comentario y soltando a su compañero le preguntó: —¿Quieres salir a pasear?

El majestuoso animal se mostró muy animado con la invitación, lo que puso una sonrisa en el rostro de Jellal, que luego de ensillar y pasar las riendas del freno alrededor de la quijada del caballo salió del establo.

—¿Todavía deseas ir? —la pequeña Coco, en busca de una confirmación, se había quedado esperando afuera de las caballerizas apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol cercano.

—Sí —respondió Jellal como si no fuera _la_ gran cosa.

—Será tu funeral —canturreó la castaña y salió corriendo por el sendero que llevaba a la casa.

Jellal arrugó la frente con molestia, mientras veía a esa pequeña entrometida alejarse de los establos, saltando y cantando.

—Vámonos Aren —el peliazul montó sobre su caballo y suspiró—. Llévame donde está Erza.

Y como el viento vespertino, ambos compañeros salieron a todo galope por la pradera, hacia aquel esperado encuentro con esa chica, _¡la chica!_ que Jellal había venido a ver.

:-:-:-:

Aquella hora de la tarde fue propicia para salir a cabalgar. Una hermosa yegua blanca de crin dorada, realizaba un ligero y elegante trote coqueto, dirigida por su jinete, una joven de largos cabellos rojos que bailaban gráciles movidos por el viento.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Un par de horas más tarde…_

Jinete y yegua tomando un estrecho sendero y adentrándose en una sombreada arboleda, se detuvieron a la orilla de un riachuelo para descansar.

—Hoy hiciste un buen trabajo Titania… —dijo orgullosa la muchacha inclinándose sobre la yegua para hacerle una caricia—. Descansa un poco —le susurró al oído y desmontó.

La joven pelirroja dejó a su compañera pastando a la orilla del río y caminó un poco hasta que se detuvo delante de un árbol cargado de manzanas. Trepando por aquel árbol, arrancó una manzana para comérsela. Pero la astuta potranca, al ver aquella acción de la humana, dirigió un suave trote hacia el árbol para exigir trato preferencial. La chica no tuvo otra opción más que ofrecer la fruta que llevaba en la mano a su compañera. Sin embargo, la yegua la rechazó.

—¿Quieres las de hasta arriba no es verdad? —ella preguntó desde su lugar en el árbol.

Titania elevó un animado relincho comunicando su deseo, lo que arrancó una carcajada a la pelirroja. Tomando posesión de las ramas en el árbol, abriéndose paso en medio de la espesura del follaje, aquella chica emergió de los últimos retoños y recolectando unas cuantas manzanas, las dejó caer hasta el suelo donde fueron recibidas con entusiasmo.

La claridad y pureza del cielo azul, fue suficiente para que aquella chica de pelo rojo decidiera permanecer sentada en una de las ultimas ramas del manzano, contemplando la belleza natural a su alrededor. El tiempo pasó sin ser sentido, y la tarde se había transformado en un romántico y rojo atardecer, luz moribunda del día, una promesa de renuevo después de la oscuridad, desde el tiempo y hasta el tiempo. Pero en cuanto la chica avizoró el horizonte, luego que una nube de polvo llamara su atención, su corazón dio un brinco en su pecho.

Imposible no reconocer aquel caballo… _¡a su jinete!_

No era una visión, como tantas que había tenido, era él, _¡realmente era él!_ que se acercaba como el viento.

De inmediato bajó del manzano y saltando desde una rama directamente sobre Titania, tomó las riendas de su cabalgadura dirigiendo la yegua en dirección hacia el prado. Antes que pudiese encontrarse con el jinete y su caballo, detuvo la marcha y posó sobre una pequeña colina.

—J-Jellal… —susurró la joven con asombro, luego que sus ojos se anegaran a causa de las lágrimas.

—¡ERZA! —gritó el peliazul antes de detener la carrera de golpe y desmontar para correr al encuentro de la pelirroja.

Ella también desmontó con la intención de esperar. Pero ya sin poder contenerse, corrió colina abajo.

—¡Erza! —aquel joven le llamaba con efusiva emoción.

—¡Jellal! —gritó la chica respondiendo a la voz atrayente del peliazul.

—¡Erza! —al sentir que la tenía así de cerca, el corazón de aquel muchacho comenzó a acelerar.

—¡Jellal! —ella no podía creerlo.

—Oh Erza… —la llamó con dulzura y al tenerla a unos cuantos pasos extendió los brazos para estrecharla en un fuerte abrazo.

 _Pero…_

—¡JELLAAAL! —rugió la muchacha con furia y plantando los pies en el suelo dio impulso a su brazo para encajar una cachetada tan fuerte que provocó que el joven, luego de perder el equilibrio, cayera directo al suelo.

La magia del momento fue reemplazada por un viento silbante bastante depresivo. El joven peliazul permaneció tendido en el suelo, preso del asombro y la confusión, hasta que comenzó a sentir un horrible ardor en el lado del rostro que recibió aquella cachetada, ardor que le comunicaba que aquello era real, dolorosamente real.

—¡Ouch! —el joven elevó aquel gemido con dolor llevándose la mano a la mejilla.

—Oh cielos… ¡lo hice, no puedo creer que lo hice! —celebró la chica con una sonrisa soñadora, posando las palmas sobre sus mejillas—. Estuve guardando ese golpe por casi un año —suspiró satisfecha y muy emocionada—. Ah, se siente tan bien…

—Habla por ti… —reaccionó el peliazul elevando una queja desde su lugar en el suelo, mientras se sobaba la mejilla—. Erza, ¿por qué tienes que pegar tan fuerte? —le reclamó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —la muchacha se llevó las manos a la cintura ignorando aquel reclamo.

—Tal parece que sigues enojada conmigo —Jellal hizo un puchero.

—No hay enojo que me dure un año… —respondió Erza extendiendo la mano hacia el peliazul para ayudarle a levantarse—, ¡excepto esto! —concluyó frunciendo el ceño.

Jellal tomó la mano de la pelirroja y se incorporó.

—¿Serviría si digo que lo siento? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—No tiene sentido —ella volvió el rostro apenada—, ya ni me acuerdo por qué estaba enojada.

—Qué bueno —Jellal respiró aliviado.

—¡Pero eso no significa que haya dejado de estarlo! —aclaró la pelirroja cruzando los brazos con molestia.

—Y… ¿debo preocuparme? —preguntó el peliazul rascándose la cabeza.

—No lo sé —por un momento ella dejó esa intimidante pose de poder y se mostró vulnerable, como siempre sucedía en _su_ presencia—, estoy tan confundida… —admitió.

—Confundido debería estar yo, que tengo que soportar tus constantes cambios de humor —repuso él con una sonrisa muy especial, que solo se la dedicaba _a ella_ , esa sonrisa que le derretía el corazón.

:-:-:-:

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse. La luz comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche y aquellos jóvenes, bajo el amparo del árbol de manzanas permanecían en silencio mientras sus animales jugaban felices y olvidados de ellos.

Erza, utilizando el tronco de aquel árbol como respaldo permanecía sentada abrazando sus piernas. Por otro lado, Jellal se encontraba recostado sobre la hierba, con los brazos cruzados debajo de su cabeza y los ojos cerrados en tranquila meditación.

 _¡Así eran las cosas entre esos dos!_ no había necesidad de decir nada. Estar juntos disfrutando la placidez del momento era absoluto y suficiente.

« _¡Juntos!_ » pensó el muchacho para sí.

« _Bajo este cielo._ » la chica lo grabó para siempre en su memoria.

Luego de un rato Jellal se levantó apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre ambos brazos, y dirigió una mirada fija hacia Erza. De repente, un recuerdo pasó volando por la cabeza del joven peliazul, lo que provocó que curvara los labios en una sonrisa. La pelirroja al notarlo, de inmediato preguntó: —Dime, ¿de qué te estás riendo?

—Tenía que haberlo visto venir —respondió él ampliando su sonrisa—, Coco me advirtió y sucedió tal como ella dijo.

—A mí me parece que deberías escuchar sus advertencias de vez en cuando —sugirió la chica a modo de broma—. Te ahorrarías mucho dolor —largó una risita.

« _Tienes razón…_ » se dijo el peliazul—. Amarte es un dolor.

—¡¿Que dijiste?!

Jellal se puso lívido al darse cuenta que había dicho en voz alta aquello que debió haber dicho en voz baja.

—¡SCARLET! —la pelirroja se puso tan furiosa que literalmente lanzaba chispas por los ojos—. ¡Hazte un favor y guárdate tus pensamientos para ti!

—¡Cálmate! no tienes por qué ponerte así —el peliazul levantó las manos pidiendo paz—. Pero tampoco… —murmuró a riesgo de empeorar la situación—, no es que mantengas tus _pensamientos vengativos_ muy en secreto que digamos, Knigthwalker.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —rugió Erza agazapándose allí mismo donde estaba, lista para saltar sobre el peliazul, igual que una leona sobre su inofensiva presa.

Jellal se quedó muy quieto al ver a la pelirroja así de furiosa. Una gota de sudor frío comenzó a recorrer su rostro y aquel silencio tan tenso tampoco era de mucha ayuda. Pero al cabo de un rato, la muchacha elevó una estruendosa carcajada al aire que contagió a su amigo y ambos terminaron riendo de manera muy cordial. Había pasado un año desde la última de aquellas peleas «sin sentido» ¡cómo las extrañaban!

Un nuevo silencio se hizo presente y esta vez, era agradable. Mientras el viento mecía las hojas de los árboles, Jellal inhaló profundo antes de murmurar: —Supongo que me lo merecía.

—Así es —la chica asintió vehementemente.

—¿Algún día podrás perdonarme? —preguntó él con tono melancólico.

—Jellal… —la pelirroja dio un suspiro—, hace mucho que yo te perdoné. Pero… —hizo énfasis en aquel pero—, que siga molesta contigo, es otra cosa.

—Me lo imaginaba —dijo Jellal no muy animado—. Aclárame algo, ¿habrá más arranques de ira y bofetadas iracundas que yo deba evitar?

—Eso depende… —respondió la muchacha con un brillo en sus ojos que cualquiera que la conociera… y también quien no, podía identificar como peligro.

—Ah sí… —Jellal sintió cómo se encendía una alarma en su interior, esta vez, lo iba a tomar en cuenta y mucho más después de ver a Erza de _aquella manera_ , por lo que no dudó en preguntar con un ligero temblor en la voz—, ¿y de qué?

—Pues… —la pelirroja sonrió con escalofriante misterio—, lo sabrás en su momento.

En aquel instante, Erza se puso de pie y salió corriendo hasta donde jugaban Titania y Aren. Hábilmente montó sobre su yegua y luego de dar un rodeo alrededor del caballo alazán para rascarle detrás de la oreja, dispuso a marcharse pasando a lado de Jellal, sonriendo al notar que se había puesto pálido.

—Te digo la verdad, ese tonito no me inspira ninguna confianza —confesó el peliazul, incapaz de ver a Erza a los ojos—. Me da miedo.

—Esa es la idea… —declaró la chica con descaro y dejó a Jellal en el prado para que se torturara el solo con sus pensamientos. Pero antes de marcharse definitivamente—, ¡Scarlet!

Jellal volvió el rostro en respuesta a aquel llamado.

 _Aun si estamos separados…_

Una sonrisa tímida comenzó a aparecer en los labios del peliazul, cuando vio a Erza realizar una señal con la mano derecha que él conocía muy bien.

—Me alegra verte otra vez —murmuró la joven, con el pulgar e índice todavía en alto y luego de tomar las riendas de Titania se adentró en el bosque a todo galope.

—oOo—

* * *

De la pluma de Jellal

« _Es totalmente incomprensible, pero nunca he pensado en algún otro lugar al que pudiese llamar hogar a parte de este. Aquí, en este hermoso prado olvidado, en medio de estas verdes colinas, donde el cielo aún está limpio, el viento que sopla es agradable y la noche, por más oscura que sea, es luz._ »

No estoy seguro, si hice las paces con Erza ese día. Con ella… uno nunca sabe. Pero de lo que si tenía seguridad era que aquel sería un verano que iba a atesorar por el resto de mis días.

« _No existe otro lugar en el que quisiera estar…_ »

« _En el que me quisiera quedar…_ »

Había arribado la noche, las primeras estrellas comenzaban a alumbrar el basto cielo de Evergreen y no me habría dado cuenta de nada de no ser porque Aren se puso impaciente y me pidió —a su manera— regresar a casa.

« _El ardor en mi mejilla lo confirma, ¡este es mi hogar!_ »

:-:-:-:

ENDING: _Bryan Adams feat. Sarah McLane - Don't Let Go_

* * *

:-:-:-:

 **Por si se lo preguntaban** **:**

 _ **mahou:**_ deriva de la palabra japonesa «maho» una deformación del inglés «mage» pero parece tener mucho más sentido el español «mago» no tengo idea del por qué la U de más, tal vez la pusieron para darle personalidad.

La utilizo para designar a los nativos mahou. Un pueblo fuerte y orgulloso, una nación de valientes guerreros que alguna vez habitaron desde las Montañas escamosas al norte y toda la Gran llanura central de Fiore, hasta el mar. Muchos de los clanes, semi-nómadas, vivían de la caza del «búfalo alado» y de la agricultura.

 _ **búfalo (bisonte) alado:**_ todos conocemos al bisonte americano, los pueblos nativos le decían «dador de vida.» Los bisontes realmente no vuelan, pero si lo hicieran sería genial. En esta obra lo que los mahou conocían como bisonte alado, es en realidad la Legion que aparece en el arco argumental de Edolas en la obra de Mashima, y no tiene relación alguna con el bisonte alado de Aang en Avatar.

 _ **Aren:**_ nombre de origen africano que significa águila. Es un «caballo de Alvares» esbelto, erguido, leal, de mirada expresiva y muy veloz. Tiene el pelaje castaño rojizo (alazano) con la crin y cola pelirrojos, además, tiene una mancha blanca (lucero) sobre la frente, romboide para la mayoría, pero Erza jura, es semejante a un águila volando.

 _ **Titania:**_ es una bella yegua inteligente, coqueta, juguetona, muy resistente y bastante testaruda. Su pelaje es de color blanco grisáceo con la crin y la cola doradas. Es «semi-salvaje» de las llanuras de Fiore, la historia de su domesticación la conoceremos más adelante :)

… _ **una señal con la mano:**_ _«Aun si no puedo verte… aun si estamos separados… siempre te miraré. Miraré por ti, para siempre.»_

Adoro este gesto, es uno de los elementos que hizo que me enamorara de Fairy Tail y no quise dejar de utilizarlo, por lo que significa y el valor que tiene.

 **+º~O~º+~º+º~º+º~O~º+**

 _ **Hola de nuevo mis queridos...**_

 _ **No encuentro las palabras para describir la profunda emoción que embarga mi romántico corazoncito. Tengo muchas razones para estar contenta, entre ellas escribir Jerza, que de por si es una experiencia única e inigualable**_

 _ **¡Pero nada me hace más feliz que compartir esta nueva historia con vosotros!**_

 _ **Bueno pues, basta de mis comentarios, esperaré por los vuestros**_ _ **…**_ _ **si se animan XD**_

 _ **Besos y h**_ _ **asta la próxima…**_

 _ **Jerzagelizando el mundo**_ _ **…**_ _ **¡una historia a la vez!**_

:-:-:-:


End file.
